Psycho-Silver
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Pemuda itu—Phantom Skye—datang dengan cahaya peraknya, memberi kesan pertama yang sadistik kepada Claire, tapi bagaimana untuk yang kedua kalinya?—/Fail Summary TTwTT /Oneshoot, of course!/ Mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer :** Harvest Moon beserta karakternya milik Natsume Inc.©  
Alur cerita, sifat char yang berbeda dan ide cerita milik StawberryFreak

**Warning :** typo(s), TIDAK BERKENAN DIHATI - JANGAN BACA, ada sedikit unsur raep (baca : RAPE XDD), dll..

* * *

**PSYCHO-SILVER**

.

.

.

_11:13 PM, WEDNESDAY 11st_

Dingin.

Hanya satu kata itu yang ada dipikiran Claire saat perempuan berambut blonde kuning itu duduk didepan kolam Harvest Goddess.

Ia menggunakan pakaian farming yang biasanya ia pakai, hanya saja berbeda warna karena ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Meski dua lapis pakaian yang dia pakai, tetap saja angin malam bisa masuk ke tubuhnya.

Claire hanya memandangi pantulan cahaya bulan sempurna di air kolam yang jernih itu. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti maupun esok dan seterusnya.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak perempuan blonde kuning itu menjadi peternak di 'Harvest Farm'. Dalam sekejap, peternakannya menjadi sukses. Ia memang berbakat dalam hal itu.

. . .

'Lebih baik.. aku pulang saja' batinnya, saat melihat arloji mininya menandakan pukul 1 dini hari.

Memang tidak jauh perjalanan pulang dari kolam jernih itu ke pertenakannya, tapi tiap sisi jalan yang ia telusuri malam itu terasa'sedikit' mengerikan. Gelap. Sepi.

Semua penduduk sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, hanya insomnia yang menemani Claire malam itu untuk memintanya agar tetap terbangun.

Tak sampai 8 menit, Claire sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu coklat kemerahan itu setelah menegok rumah sederhana disebelah rumahnya yang pemiliknya tidak lain adalah Takakura. Pak tua itu sudah terlelap juga rupanya.

"Tadaima.." kata Claire. "Matty? Mero? Sudah tidur ya?" panggil Claire ke arah kucing dan anjing yang ia pelihara, memastikan mereka berdua rukun dan tertidur juga dalam satu tempat yang sama.

Perempuan blonde kuning itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya lalu menghela nafas, "Okaeri.." jawab suara berat yang Claire duga berasal dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Otomatis, Claire tersentak kaget melihat pemuda berambut perak, berpakaian kaos putih berlengan panjang dan bercorak hitam, serta celana hitam sedikit longgar yang kini berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Claire, ya?" suara pemuda itu bergema diseluruh sudut ruangan rumah Claire.

Si blonde yang kini duduk terpaku menandakan shock hanya bisa diam, meski pemuda perak itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Claire serta melontarkan pertanyaan beberapa kali.

"Hey, jangan diam saja perempuan manis.." tukas pemuda itu sambil duduk disebelah Claire, "aku Phantom Skye.. tak usah bertanya mengapa aku bisa masuk kesini, itu sudah keahlianku.. Dan, kau punya banyak tanaman yang bisa dijual ya.." perilaku Skye yang berjalan mendekati kulkas lalu mengubrak-abrik isinya, membuat Claire sadar dari shocknya.

Claire mengambil sickle dari tasnya, diam-diam ia berdiri, mengambil langkah pelan dan—

".. Nona, anda tidak berniat menyakiti saya bukan?" tanya suara yang berada dibelakang perempuan itu.

Iris biru sapphirenya melihat sosok itu dalam sekejap hilang didepan kulkas dan kini berada dibelakangnya.

Dengan cekatan, Skye memegang erat tangan kanan Claire yang menggenggam sickle tajam itu, "Check.. Beam.. Fire.." tiga kata itu telah membuat sekujur tubuh Claire kaku. Ia tak bisa menggerakan semua tubuhnya, bahkan jarinya sekalipun.

"Sudah lama aku tertarik padamu, Claire.." tutur Skye pelan sambil membaringkan tubuh sang 'putri'-nya di atas ranjang, mengikat tangannya dengan kain panjang yang sudah ia siapkan.

Mata Claire hanya terbelalak, antara takut, kesal, atau emosi lainnya yang terlukis di wajah Claire saat ini. Skye bisa membacanya. Perasaan 'takut' milik perempuan itu pun muncul setelah sebilah pisau lipat keluar dari kantong pemuda perak itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa tidak mudah mendapatkan hatimu, sayangku.." lanjutnya. Kalimat bisikkan pun terdengar samar-samar di telinga Claire yang membuat tubuhnya bisa bergerak atas kendali otaknya.

Tangan Claire yang terikat kuat tidak mampu Claire lepas dengan kekuatannya yang kecil itu. "S-skye..

Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan..?" tanya Claire pada akhirnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja.."

—Zraak..

Dirobeknya seluruh pakaian Claire dengan pisau tajam itu, Claire hanya bisa memekik ketakutan kerap kali benda dingin itu menyentuh kulit tubuhnya pelan.

"Sssh..", Skye menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Claire.. "Ini takkan sakit, princess.." lanjut Skye

lagi, kali ini bibir Claire disentuh dengan bibir milik pemuda silver itu.

Setelah cukup lama menempelkan bibirnya dan 'bermain' dengan lidah, Skye menyeringai tajam dan menggores-gores pelan bagian tubuh Claire dengan pisau lipatnya. Claire hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan sakit yang diukir oleh Skye.

"Malam ini.. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Claire..."

.

.

.

. . .

_4:38 PM, THURSDAY 12nd_

Seharian ini, Claire bekerja dengan tubuh yang nyeri. Apa boleh buat, ia harus rajin bekerja demi mendapatkan penghasilan.

Tepat pukul lima sore seperti biasa, Thomas, sang walikota mengambil benda-benda yang dijual Claire dan memberinya upah atas jerih-payahnya.

"Claire.. Ada apa dengan lehermu? Memerah begitu?" tanya Thomas sambil kerepotan menaruh barang-barangnya di keranjang kosong. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, sambil menggelengkan kepala. Memberi jawaban 'tidak apa-apa kok'.

Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa semalam ia di buat habis oleh pemuda bernama Phantom Skye? Si pencuri handal nomor satu yang diwaspadai penduduk Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Setelah menyegarkan diri, ia pergi ke BAR, bertemu Muffy dan Griffin seperti biasa lalu meminta pesanan dessert favoritnya. Stawberry-Cheesse Cake dan Stawberry Juice.

Menghabiskan waktu di BAR dan mulai merasa jenuh, Claire berpamitan pulang dan pergi kerumahnya cepat-cepat. Berharap kenyataan buruk itu tidak terulang lagi.

Tapi, harapan Claire tidak terwujud.

Setelah membaca kertas di atas mejanya, ia langsung duduk di atas ranjang. Ekspresi tak ingin celaka dan takut muncul di wajah imut nan cantik Claire.

_00:00 AM, FRIDAY 13rd_

Terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka. Setelah pemuda berambut perak itu masuk, ia mengunci pintu itu lagi.

"Bagus, kamu menuruti keinginanku, my princess.." ucap Skye sambil menyeringai. Claire hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan gemetar, pasrah akan kelakuannya yang mampu membuatnya 'mabuk' dan merasakan perasaan aneh.

Skye naik keatas ranjang, menautkan jari-jemari miliknya dengan milik Claire. Sejenak, perasaan gemetar Claire hilang, ia merasa Skye takkan sekasar dan sesadis malam kemarin yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

_**Flashback..**_

Tawa dan seringaian terus-terusan dikeluarkan Skye karena melihat Claire yang menitikkan air mata kesakitan, desahan paraunya membuat Skye makin ingin menggoreskan lebih banyak luka di tubuh Claire..

"Ya, ya! Terus lah memohon kepadaku! Berteriaklah.. Menangislah!" kalimat Skye membuat tubuh perempuan berambut blonde itu gemetar ketakutan. Bibirnya langsung di lumat oleh sang psikopat menakutkan diatas tubuhnya.

Claire tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiap ia ingin membuka mulut untuk berteriak minta tolong, malahan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkannya. Suara aneh yang membuat Skye semakin ingin menyiksanya.

_**Flashback again..**_

Mengingat kejadian semalam saja membuat Claire ketakutan lgi. Melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah princessnya, Skye mencium bibir Claire perlahan, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Dari hal ini lah Claire dapat memastikan, bahwa Skye takkan kasar lagi terhadapnya.

Tapi, ada perasaan lain yang membuat Claire nyaman saat Skye berada didekatnya..

.

.

—perasaan suka?

.

.

"Claire, malam ini juga aku akan mencuri hatimu dan akan menjadikannya milikku..

-Phantom Skye"

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

* * *

**A/N :** gimana? gaje kan? XD  
Ini pertama kalinya Author Staw membuat fict tentang Harvest Moon~ mengingat pairing kesukaan saya, SkyexClaire, langsung tancap saja buat fict ini dalam 1 jam. Habis insomnia kambuh maaf kalau pendek!  
Jadi pengen main HM DS Cute lgi deh *nangis seember*  
Sayangnya DS saya rusak =w=

Oke, enough for chit-chat (baca : curhat)

**REVIEW**nya saya minta ya~~ XD


End file.
